


Why?

by aceoftwos



Category: Haikyuu!!, Magic Kaito
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: “Sorry, I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else…”





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielofiammaR27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielofiammaR27/gifts).



> listen. just. we were fucking around in the kaishin discord and i mentioned that kaito and kuroo have the fucking same hair. kai requested i write it and... this happened. no one is happy about this. i wrote this while kai was reading porn out loud. it's fine.

It starts, as with most things involving Kaito, with a case of mistaken identity. 

"Hey, Kuroo! Wait up, asshole!" Kaito glances over his shoulder at the teenager running down the hall behind him, expecting to be passed by. Instead, a weight attaches itself to his shoulders. Kaito freezes and straightens up. After a moment there’s a thud as the stranger falls back to the floor. “Uh… Kuroo?” 

“Sorry, I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else…” 

The kid looks him up and down, pausing on his hair, then his face colors. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I thought you were… I swear, you’ve got the exact same hair…” 

Kaito raises both eyebrows and grins. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I mean… It’s almost identical. See for yourself.” 

Kuroo, Kaito presumes, exits a building behind them. Kaito recognizes him immediately as a kindred spirit. His hair is a goddamn disaster. Or, at least, it looks that way to the untrained eye. It’s plain to see that Kuroo’s hair is carefully controlled chaos, just as styled as Kaito’s own. 

“Hm? Who’s your friend, Yakkun?” 

A smirk curls Kaito’s lip as he turns around. “Kuroba Kaito, at your service. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kuroo..?” 

“Tetsuroo,” he says, an answering smirk on his face. “Want to grab a drink sometime?” 

“Absolutely,” Kaito says. “Free now?” 

“Let’s go, I know a great bar down the street…” 

Two minutes later they’re out of sight and Yaku is left blinking in the mid-afternoon sun, wondering what the ever-loving fuck just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, that's it, hope you... no, who am i fucking kidding. if you enjoyed this then i do not want a response. this fic is a travesty.


End file.
